Better With You
by Gone For The Summer
Summary: Hugo Weasley's wife has left him, and he is single for the first time since Hogwarts. Hoping to avoid a media scandal, Hugo escapes to France with his small family, and while there he forced to re-evaluate his broken life and finds happiness.  Need Beta!
1. Chapter 1

Hugo Dennis Weasley watched as his best friend Lysander Scamander shrunk the last of the boxes that would be put away for storage. Hugo sighed as he sunk into the same recliner that his wife Amelia, picked out when they first bought their Birmingham townhouse. It was soft brown suede that Amelia, said matched the colour of his hair, which was passed on to their daughter Madison Rose. At the age of 24 Hugo Weasley never imagined that he would be alone again.

"Well mate, that's the last of it" Lysander broke his mental declamation "Did you wanna do a double check?"

"It's okay Sander. I think you know what's mine and what's hers. I gotta clean up a bit. I don't want the kids seeing the mess when my mum drops them off."

Lysander nodded his head and began scourgifying the den, where most of the clutter had accumulated. Meanwhile Hugo moved to the bedroom to re-organize his now half-empty closet. As he dawdled up the stairs to the master bedroom, he peered at all the family photos that lined the wall, attempting to find a sign of unhappiness somewhere in the smiling faces that peered back at him. All he could see was Amelia staring back at him, laughter in her eyes as she watched the twins attempt to blow out the candles on their third birthday cake. In the picture he was standing right behind Charlie as she glanced wearily at her cake. Every few seconds Amelia's picture-self would lean into him and give him a huge smile, dimples and all and then turn her attention to Benjy, as he blew out both his and Charlie's candles. The picture looked like a perfect family, only missing their seven year old daughter Maddy from the scene.

"Wotcher!" Hugo visibly jumped and almost slipped down the stairs as he turned in a hurry, only to see it was his cousin Lily.

"Hey, Lils. Sander's probably in the kitchen. Can you make sure he leaves food for the kids? They're finally coming home from mums today, and I'd like to be able to make them dinner after she drops them off. Maybe have some family time. I'm thinking of spaghetti and meatballs. Or do you think that's too messy for them? They'll probably be beat. Maybe I should just make some…"

"Hugo! Stop! Breath! I just left Lysander in the kitchen and there's more than enough food for your little bottomless pits." Lily interrupted his rambles with a soft smile "And I'm sure Uncle Ron has made sure they're too full to think of food after this weekend. He's just like Nana! Always feeding and cooking, cooking and feeding." Lily chuckled to herself, imagining the protests her uncle would have to those claims, but stopped once she gazed back at her cousin's gloomy expression "But in all seriousness, I actually came over here to ask how you're doing. Talk to me buddy."

Hugo had to smile at Lily's own rambling. 'Must run in the family' he mused to himself. But as he looked at his cousin- nay, his best friend's concerned face, Hugo could feel himself break. He didn't want to deal with this. Not when his children were set to arrive in less than three hours. Not when he had to tell Maddy, Benjy and Charlie that their mum wasn't going to be home. Not when he was so unsure about his once steady future. "How could she do this Lil? How am I supposed to do this all by myself? I…I don't know how!" His voice only cracked slightly, but enough for Lily to frown and usher him into the kitchen. As she flicked her wand at the k ettle, she sat him down at the table

"Shhh… Just let it all out Hugh… It's okay, I'm here" Lily soothed, looking up at Lysander, her boyfriend of five years, "We're here. Everything is going to be okay"

"How is it going to be okay Lily? I'm all alone. Amelia is gone and I don't know what to do! I've never done this before. I haven't been alone in ten years. She's been a constant since I was 14! Fourteen Lily! What do I tell the kids? How do I explain that mum isn't going to be home for dinner, or story time? Do I tell them the truth? Or do I tell them that she'll be back? That she's just on a business trip? Merlin! This is all so wrong. How could I not see the signs? She was so upset and moody! She wasn't happy. I should have seen it! I should have known! I should have been a better husband!"

"NO!" Lysander cut him off forcefully. "You were the best damn husband! Ever! End of discussion. What she did was selfish and greedy and a whole other bunch of words that you don't want to hear yet. This had nothing to do with you. It was not your fault. She could have talked to any of us. You, me, Lils, or even Lor! She chose this! And don't you dare blame yourself Hugo Dennis Weasley! I forbid you from blaming yourself!" Lysander glared at his best friend, daring him to disagree on this.

Hugo meekly nodded his head in agreement, but did not truly believe a word his former best man had said, but dared not to show it. Lily Luna Potter was a Hufflepuff through and through. Not that she minded, in fact she was exceedingly tolerant and open-minded about everything, which made her get along great with her boyfriend's mother, the eccentric Luna Lovegood-Scamander. Her boyfriend Lysander was the quintessential Gryffindor, loyal, courageous, brave and not afraid to stick up for what he believed in. They had known each other for their entire lives, best friends since they were 8, and started their own relationship at the age of 17, around the same time Hugo married the love of his life. They had moved into an apartment last year, against the protests of Lily's older brothers, Albus and James Potter who even though knowing Lysander their whole lives were wary about a bloke moving in with their baby sister. Nana Molly had thought it was somewhat scandalous, but was not thoroughly shocked, because everyone knew that Lysander was planning to propose to Lily when they saved up enough for a house.

Just before Lily could add her assurance that Hugo had no part in his wife's sudden departure, an owl swooped in carrying a thick letter. Glancing quickly at the paint splattered owl, Hugo could only fathom who wrote the letter. Assuming it was a stray cousin who was slow on the family gossip, he took the letter and reached into the cupboard under the window for the jar of owl treats that Amelia always kept stocked, only to come up empty handed. For a second he was confused and about to shout out to his wife that they needed treats, Hugo quickly realized his error. 'Amelia isn't here to stock the treats any more, just another thing to add to the list' he thought forlornly.

Lily, more than likely sensing his mood shift, quickly broke off a piece of crusty bread for the owl to munch on, before stealing the letter from him. "Come on Hugh. The kids are coming home today! You should be happy. Lor is coming over with dinner. She said she'd whip something up at the restaurant and bring it over, so you don't need to worry about dinner any more. Is the wash done? Sander finished up with the den, and he's taken the boxes up to the attic. Help me set the table will you?"

Hugo dragged his feet, as Lily turned on the wireless. Big mistake, as it was set to Amelia's favourite channel, Witch Weekly Wireless. It was a station that, much like its written counter-part, speculated on the lives of famous witches and wizards, "…married for what would have been a decade this year. This 'Golden Child' is on the market again! However I hear from a source he is not taking it too well. He's been holed up in his house, not giving a statement to the press, on whether or not this is true. I can only imagine how his young children are coping with this tragedy" Hugo turned to face the wireless as the reporter's sultry voice was suddenly cut off. He stared into Lily's wide eyes, as she looked as shocked as he felt.

"Hugo… I have no idea how they found out. I'm so sorry." Lily's bottle green eyes were slightly tearing up.

"They're vultures! Can't they give you a moment of peace?" Lysander was pacing furiously while commenting on the less than noble tactics that the reporters had no doubt used to discover the state of Hugo's life.

Hugo on the other hand, was not as shocked as the former Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were at the media blast. Personally he thought that they were a bit slow on the uptake. He had been alone for almost two months already. It was an accomplishment that the family had managed to keep it under wraps for this long. But he no longer had time to ponder over what was the inevitable, and what family member blabbed, 'Aunt Angelina. She was probably telling her old quidditch buddies at the pub' he thought to himself solemnly. He wasn't terribly upset with the invasion of privacy. He first hand knew exactly what reporters would do to get a story, and how low they would stoop. Instead of dwelling on the past, Hugo flicked his wand, getting the dirty dishes washed and the table set in two simple swishes.

"Hello? Hugo honey, are you there?" A muffled voice called out from the den. Following it Hugo saw the fireplace green and saw his mother's disembodied head floating in the flames. "Oh there you are luv! How are you doing?" His mother's tender smile looked up at him.

"Hi mum. I'm doing fine. How are the kids? What time are you planning on bringing them back? Are they tiring you out already?" He softly chuckled to himself, imagining his three rambunctious children causing his mother to tear her hair out. He and his older sister Rose had been quiet and sedate children. His own three were anything but! They had to be run ragged just to get them to bed on time. It was a two person job, and his mother was attempting to handle it on her own. She may be Hermione Granger-Weasley, war-heroine but Hugo doubted his children were the easy for his parents to handle.

His mother smiled at his attempt to joke around, but replied to all his questions, and offered to send dinner over as well. "Mum, I'm fine. Lor's bringing something from work that she whipped up. And Lily and Sander are here too. Just bring them back soon. I don't think I can stand another night on my own in this place. I never realized it was too big for just the fiv… I mean four of us." Hugo attempted a smile to show that there was intended humour behind his statement, but his mother's smile told him otherwise.

"Okay Hun. I'll bring them by in a couple. Lemme just wrap up these leftovers from last night. Your father made this delicious casserole. You just have to try it, darling. You'll love it! Maybe you should come over for dinner sometime soon. I'm sure your father would love to see you" Hermione smiled enthusiastically at all the ideas, and busied herself packing food for her son, ignoring his protests. "I'll see you in a few, darling."

Hugo sighed, for what he thought to be the thousandth time this day. He walked into the kitchen slowly and greeted Lorcan, Lysander's younger sister. "Wotcher Lor."

She barely glanced back at him as she said hello back. She was focused on the stove where she was putting the finishing touches to what would no doubt be a superb dinner.

"Hope you didn't make too much Lor, mum's insisted on sending over leftovers."

"Pish posh! Store 'em in the fridge with the rest of the food everyone's sent you." She suddenly snorted and turned facing Hugo. "I never understand why people choose to send food. As if that'll fill the void! And most of the time it's not even good food, casseroles and lasagne. Really of all food, they think casseroles and lasagne is going to magically heal someone's broken heart!" Shaking her head in disbelief, Lor turned back to the stove once again.

Hugo himself, found the incongruity of the situation, though he did not find it as humorous as his fellow former housemate did. Sometimes it seemed the Lorcan Scamander and her brother was nothing like their mother. Luna Lovegood-Scamander pursued a career in hunting strange animals for a living; Lorcan chose to become a chef, something many of her close friends appreciated and exploited on numerous occasions, while her brother Lysander went even further, becoming an accountant. Lysander was a co-worker of Hugo's both working for his Uncle George's company, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Lysander took care of the international corporation's accounts and made sure they broke even every month, though that was never an issue, and Hugo worked on the franchising and marketing team of the company. In the technical sense, Lysander was Hugo's boss, controlling the budget of Hugo's department, but then again Hugo was related to the CEO. It was a win-win or lose-lose situation. Neither had power over the other and even if they did, neither would have exploited it, if so their friendship would never lasted.

However, every once in a while Lorcan or Lysander would say something so strange or straightforward with the distinct lack of social filter that Hugo would want to rip his hair out. But he knew that his friends meant well. 'If Amelia was here… No never mind, that's dangerous territory' Hugo mentally reminded himself. Instead he chose to straighten up the table, peeked inside the fridge and finally settled in the den, and waited for his children to arrive, which they did shortly.

The fireplace flared up, with emerald green flames, and out stepped Ron Weasley, ducking his head to step out. There in their Papa's arms were three year old Charlotte Lily and Benjamin Flynn Weasley. Their heads resting on Ron's shoulders perked up to see their father for the first time in four days.

"Daddy!"

"Dad!"

Charlotte reached out for her father almost falling out of Ron's arms, as he attempted to keep a firm grip on her while lowering Benjamin to the ground, who took off running for his father. The fireplace flared up once again, this time announcing the arrival of Hermione Granger-Weasley, who had six year old Madison Rose in her arms.

"Daddy!"

Suddenly Hugo was overcome as his three young children tackled him with hugs, kisses and stories of their long weekend with their grandparents. He attempted to usher out his parents quickly to avoid the awkward conversation that was inevitable. His attempts were futile, as his mother commandeered his children and led them to their rooms to put away their overnight bags. Hugo raised his head to face his father.

"Hugh… How are you doing, son?" Ron Weasley never thought he would be having this conversation with his one son. He thought back on Hugo and Amelia's relationship, which always seemed so happy and content, but had moved way too fast. They had been together for only three years, when they got married. Ron was slightly ashamed that he never took the time to see if his son was happy with the way his life went. Never would he have imagined himself as a grandparent, he thought he was much too young for that, but here he was with three small children who affectionately called him Papa.

"I'm doing… fine dad. What else am I supposed to say?" Hugo himself was getting annoyed by the repetitive question, but knew that his dad meant no harm. "It's not easy but I'm getting through. It's frustrating as hell."

Ron nodded his head in agreement, unsure what to say now. His son was alone once again for the first time. He thought back to three months ago, when Amelia, Hugo and the kids had come over for dinner. They were celebrating Rose's forthcoming case, which would take her to France for three months. The twins were dozing off on the couch in the den, while Rose read _The Little Engine That Could_ to a barely awake Maddie. On the loveseat next to Rose and the children, Hugo and Amelia were sitting together. Amelia, like her children was resting her head, on her husband's chest. Hugo gazed down at his wife every few minutes to ensure that she was comfortable. Ron had watched his family that night, proud that through all the challenges, they had made it. They had worked through all the difficulties and come together. He hugged his wife knowing that she felt the same.

"'Ello Mr. Weasley!" Lysander Scamander had broken Ron's silent reflection on what was his once perfect family.

"Oh hullo, Lysander. How's it going? Is Lily here?" Ron shook himself of his melancholy thoughts to greet, someone who would no doubt be joining the family.

"She's in the kitchen with Lori, we're just getting ready for dinner Hugh, and Lils wants the kids down for dinner. Should be ready now mate." Hugo nodded and silently walked out of the room, glad to escape his father's concerned gaze.

"Oh Lor's here, what did she make? Did she bring some of that cake from the shop? Do you think there's enough…"

"Ronald Weasley! You leave their dinner alone. We're going over to Harry's tonight remember!" Hermione admonished her husband as she walked into the room. "Hello Lorcan. How are you, luv?"

"Fine Mrs. Weasley, and yourself?"

"I've had better days, Lysander, better days." She shook her head softly; her once unruly hair swinging gently around her head as her look slowly turned concerned for your baby boy "How is he Lysander? He tells us he's fine, but who could possibly be fine after this? Is he coping? Should we take the kids back for a bit longer? Does he need more time?"

"He's been getting there Mrs. Weasley. I think having the kids here helps. Makes the place feel less empty. Most days, he gets along fine, but once in a while…" Lysander shrugged helplessly, unsure of how to continue.

Ron sighed and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Come on love, Harry's waiting." Hermione gave Lysander a hug, and called out goodbyes to the rest of the house's occupants, and followed her husband into the floo.

Lysander shook himself, and walked into the dining room, dropping a kiss on Lily's cheek and ruffling Maddie's hair as he passed.

"Hi Uncle Sander" the young girl mumbled, as she looked forlornly at the dining table.

"Hey Mads, what's up? Missing your Nana and Papa already?"

"Nooo…" Maddy sighed as she dragged the words out of her mouth. "It's just Remy's got a new book. And I haven't read it yet. And I know soooo many more words than him. And it's just not fair! He won't share. He even started crying when I tried to take it from him. He wasn't saying the words proper. Then Aunt Dom came in and took the book away from both of us 'cause she said we needed to learn to share. But I was sharing!" She looked up at her Lysander and Lily with her mother's big blue eyes, pleading for the adults to take her side. The adults shot looks over her head, enjoying the fact that even though it was a tough time for the family, Maddy was still her overly-dramatic self.

Lily took it upon herself to solve the most recent dilemma in the young girl's life. "Maddy hun, did you ask him if you could read the book?" The six year old looked abashed, and slightly shook her head no. "Darling maybe next time if you ask to see the book he'll let you." Maddy shyly nodded her head in agreement to the future plan.

At that moment Lorcan came through the kitchen partition leading their dinner towards the table with her wand. "Aunty Lor!" Charlie and Benjy screeched as Lorcan cause the food to gently land on the table with a flick of her wand. The two pounced on their aunt, and she deftly caught them as they attached themselves to her calves.

"Hullo midgets!"

"I'm not a midget Aunt Lor! I'm a big boy! Look I'm this tall now!" Benjy cried as his Aunt picked up Charlie.

"Well you are, aren't ya? And a big boy like you better enjoy this dinner. Cause I have a super special dessert for whoever finishes their dinner." She ushered the two towards the table and readied their plates.

Hugo himself was already sitting at the table, and trying not to focus on the empty chair across from him. With Lily, Lysander and Madison on his left and Charlotte, Lorcan and Benjamin on his right, it felt to him, as if the seat on the other end of the table, the seat where Amelia sat for dinner every night, was further away. But that did nothing to make its presence any less noticeable.

He was distracted from his thoughts by Charlotte tugging on his sleeve. He turned his attention towards her as she slowly began spooning some of her mushrooms onto his plate. Hugo understood the importance of her message. For a three year old, Charlotte was strangely intuitive, both him and his youngest, loved mushrooms. For Charlotte to be giving up her favourite food in order to try and get her father happy was sentimental. Hugo blinked to clear the tears out of his eyes, dropped a kiss on her head and smoothed out her blonde hair, then settled into dinner and focused on the conversation that flowed around him. Instead of focusing on the lack of Amelia's presence, he focused on the fact that his three children and three best friends were standing by him, in his time of need and chose to enjoy his dinner.

A/N:

Anyways this is my first story in a very long time, so I'd appreciate any feedback! I'm a big girl and can take the criticism. I am looking for a Beta reader, someone who could look over my work before I post it, so I sound like a complete idiot! So to the people who are reading this, Please help me out.

For those of you wondering, I decided to re-post this and cut the one super long chapter into two. I think it flows better that way, and I was somewhat intimidated because my first chapter was so long, I couldn't write another even though I know where the story is going.


	2. Chapter 2

That night as he picked up a sleeping Benjy off the living room floor, careful to step around his blocks, he carried his son to his bedroom. He tucked Benjy in and made sure Charlotte was settled into her own bed across the room. He checked to make sure the night light was on and exited the room, leaving the door cracked open just a bit. He crossed the hall to face the Maddie's room door, which was adorned with princess crowns and pink roses. He knocked softly and peeked his head in. There he saw Lily brushing Madison's hair into a braid in front of the miniature vanity set that had once belonged to Amelia. Both girls glanced up, as Hugo entered.

"Hi Princess" Hugo leaned over to scoop his daughter into a hug and carry her to bed. Lily quietly slipped out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. As Hugo began the nightly ritual of fluffing all ten of Madison's pillows around her and tucking her in up to her chin, his daughter's blue eyes peered up at him.

"Daddy, I have a question." She softly whispered as her father pulled out her favourite Disney book from her nightstand. "Mummy's not coming back is she?"

Hugo dropped the book onto the carpeted floor where it landed with a thump. "Maddie, princess…" He was at a loss for words, unsure how to make the truth sound any bit better than it was. Sighing, he shook his head. "Mads, you're mum… she…ahhh"

"It's okay daddy." Maddie responded. "I was just wondering, that's all"

Defeated, Hugo picked up the Beauty and the Beast once again and began from the beginning of the short picture book. Maddie interrupted him, correcting him at times when he forgot to use certain voices, and even adding some of her own facts in. Before the story was over, her breathing had evened out and Hugo replaced the book on her night stand. Pulling her comforter up to her chest, he kissed her forehead, flicked his wand at the night light and stepped into the hall. Checking once again on the twins, he walked down the steps towards the kitchen, where Lily was finishing the dishes.

"'ey Lils, go home. I'll get the rest. Don't worry about it."

She tossed a smile over her shoulder and shrugged. "It's okay. I told Sander I'd be home later anyways. I put the leftovers that you're mum dropped off and the leftovers from tonight in the fridge, on the top shelf." She swished her wand at the rest of the dishes and they instantly washed, rinsed and dried themselves, neatly settling into stacks on the counter. Suddenly Lily yawned as she was wiping her hands dry "Actually I'm gonna get going. I guess I'm kinda tired after all. And no doubt Sander'll be waiting up for me." She smiled bashfully and gave her cousin a hug. "Owl or floo if you need anything, okay? I got finals this week, but maybe after that I could take the twins to the park?"

"Don't worry, I'll owl you after your finals and we'll figure out details. No go home. You okay to 'pparate? Or are you gonna floo? You look beat, go easy on the studying Lils, it won't do you any good to fall asleep during the actual exam."

Lily playfully scowled and stepped into the den, where she flooed home. Hugo turned to pick up the clean dishes and mentally reminded himself to learn the spell Lily just used. It seemed much simpler that the three step method that he usually used. He then turned to the mail, which had been left on the counter. Hugo decided that he would tackle that, and began sifting through the pile, sorting them by junk, family and bills. He came across the unknown letter that had been delivered earlier that afternoon and had been discarded hastily. He chose to set the letter aside, dealing with it after he had answered his family's letters and dropping them into the owl box, where the family owl Wilder would pick deliver them in the morning. He examined his bills, checking to make sure Madison's flying lessons was paid in full and that the payments for the twin's nursery school went through. Seeing that everything was in order, he picked up the twice discarded letter and felt a sense of dread go through him. He recognized the hand writing that had addressed the letter.

_Hugo D. Weasley_

_1354 Marnier Avenue_

_Birmingham, England_

He had seen that handwriting many times over the past ten years, in the past couple years, it had left little notes on the fridge reminding him to pick up owl treats and pepper-up potion on his way home. It was almost illegible with all the swirls that it contained. But ten years of practice helped him read his wife's handwriting like an expert.

It was the first letter that he had received from Amelia had written him since she left. Looking at the handwriting that had written so many birthday cards, valentines' notes, Christmas wishes, and so much more, he realized he had forgotten what it looked like. Knowing it so well, he was able to recognize it easily, however he had not thought of Amelia's handwriting in the two months that she had left. Hugo took it as a sign that he was moving on, even though the intellectual part of him told him he was far from that. He used the bravery, that he could only assume was genetic, to open the letter.

_Dear H_

_Hug_

_To Hugo,_

_You don't know how long I've put off writing this letter. It's taken me seven weeks, 48 days to write this partially because I'm afraid that you won't read it. I actually hope you won't read it. You deserve better than this, so much better. I should have been brave. But then again, I was only a 'Puff. I should have told you what I was thinking, cause I'm sure everyone thinks I've lost my tiny little mind. I wasn't thinking though. For the first time since we got together, I'm not thinking. I'm not constantly worrying about packed lunches, school recitals, ballet shows, and football equipment. I'm just not worrying, and it is marvellous. If you're probably still reading this letter, I'm desperately sorry but let me finish. I am a selfish human being. I'm probably the worst person ever to walk the halls of Hogwarts. You must think I was Grindewald or Voldemort in my past life, because there is no way such inhumanity can sprout out of nowhere. And I agree. I'm an awful, horrible wife and mother. _

_I've made plenty of mistakes in my life, Hugo and though I'm ready to list all the mistakes I've made, I'm sure you know all of them, because you've been there for most of them. Recently I've made plenty of mistakes. I slept with Quincy, a client of mine. I cheated on my husband. I did not handle the situation at all! I've abandoned, said husband and my three children and run away in shame. I feel like these past few months have just been a series of mistakes- my mistakes. And I was tired._

_But I am ready to accept responsibility for my mistakes. I know you hate me; your whole family hates me! When I left you, I left behind my family- your family- my best friend, my sister, my cousins, my parents, everyone! But the people who I should have never left behind were my children. I know you think I have no right to ask, but I want to see them. I don't want this to become a fiasco and I know you want to avoid that too, which is why I have already left the country. I've got it all planned out, Hugh. You could bring the kids over to me in France (that's where I've been). I know Maddie's done school in a couple of weeks, and the twins are just in daycare. I'm sure they miss their mother, and their mother misses them. We have to deal with this amicably, and it'd probably be kept out of the media this way too. For the sake of the children, we need to co-operate._

_All my love,_

_Amelia_

Hugo himself was shell-shocked. He could see the truth in her letter, but in all honesty the lack of apology to him, was hurtful. After she left the kids for 7 weeks, 49 days! No attempt to get in touch until now! How dare she, try and take them away. She's already taken away his marriage, his steady life, and now she's going for his kids? He needed to talk to someone who would understand someone who had experience in these types of situations. He needed Rose. So with a shaky hand, he picked up the home telephone and punched in the French number.

After a minute or so of the dial tone Hugo heard the barely audible click of a receiver being picked up and a breath on the phone.

"Bonjour…" Hugo almost laughed into the telephone at his sister's comical English accent being carried over into French. It carried over, making her sound like someone with a cold trying to speak French. But then again it could just be the late hour that he chose to call, and the time difference between Paris and Birmingham. "Bonjour?"

"Wotcher Rosie! Drop the fake accent, will ya!" Hugo could picture his sister's face already brightening up. Despite the rumours, he and Rose were very close. The best of friends, actually, seeing as Rose had helped him out a lot in his Hogwart's years, being that they were the few Weasley's who made it into Ravenclaw. It was because of this that Rose was actually Madison's god-mother, on top of being her aunt. Amelia and him had whole heartedly agreed that Rose was exceedingly brave for her actions and could only hope their first born would turn out as smart and courageous as her Aunt Rose.

"Hughie Lewis, that you? What are you doing calling at… bloody hell Hugh! It's almost 1 in the morning. What the hell! I work tomorrow! And not for Uncle George, like some people!"

"I know, I know Rosie. I just needed to talk. Can you talk? I just got a letter Rose. And it's bad. I need some help."

"Hugo. I can talk, you know that. I can always talk, mate."

"Amelia contacted me."

"Oh. Did she send? You know…"

"No! No, she hasn't. Not yet anyways. I don't even want to think about that right now."

"Hugo, you have to think about the possibility that she will want a divorce. You have to consider it as a possibility."

"I know and I will. Just not today, not right now. She wants to see the kids, Rose. She's in France and she wants my kids. She doesn't have any right does she? What if she takes this to court? What if I lose! I've lost my wife, my heart and now my kids? I won't survive Rosie, I just won't"

Rose was silent for a bit, contemplating the information she had just heard. Her absentee sister-in-law was currently in the same country as herself. A large part of Rose, the Weasley-dominated, red head in her wanted to hunt down the witch who had shattered her brother's heart. But the lawyer in her decided that he needed to hear what any other lawyer would tell him.

"You should do it Hugo. I know it might be tough, but the kids have their summer hols coming up, you've got it stored up, even though I'm sure Uncle George wouldn't mind giving it to you. I'm in Paris; Aunt Fleur would certainly love to have someone check up on the chateau. This way, if the case does come to trial, she can't use anything against you. She abandoned her children and then demanded that they be flown out to her. She won't have a strong case against you, in France or England. Plus I think it'll be good for you, getting out of the house. You need to face her in a setting where there are no latent memories of the two of you. And that's even if you see her at all. If you don't want to I'll take the kids to and from her. You could just have a vacation. You haven't had one in forever."

Hugo could see the sense in his sister's argument. If he was to cooperate to Amelia's demands, and make as few of his own as possible, any sane judge would chose him as the primary care-taker. Plus agreeing with her could avoid a custody battle in the papers.

"Okay Rose. I'll think about it. Talk to you later?"

"Of course Hugo. Hugs and kisses for the little ones. Love you and all but next time try to call at a normal hour. Think about it though!"

Rose hung up the phone and grabbed the day planner she kept on her nightstand. She quickly flipped to her calendar, already planning what weekend would be ideal for her brother to come down for the summer. In two weeks, she had no urgent meetings planned, and all the others could be pushed back. There was no worrying about cleaning the chateau out; a few spells would rid it of any dust, if there was any. She just needed to owl Aunt Fleur, in Hugo's stead, so as to ensure he would listen to her advice. Rose Nymphadora Weasley-Granger was a rising star at her law firm, and without a doubt, planned on taking her brother's case, even if there wasn't one yet. She knew her brother needed his children, and his children needed him. There was no way she would let him lose them. With that goal in mind she set out to write a letter to her French aunt.

_Fleur Delacour-Weasley_

_Shell Cottage_

_Britain_

_Bonjour __Tante Fleur! _

_C__omment__ça va?__J'adore__Paris au__l'été__,__c'est magnifique__mais très chaud__.__J'ai été__toute la semaine__de bronzage__.__Le climat est__incroyable.__Autant que j'aimerais__parler,__je__été très occupé__ces derniers temps.__J'ai un service__à vous demander__.__Comme vous le savez__Hugo et__Amélie__ne sont plus ensemble__.__Je ne veux pas__Hugo__triste,__c'est pourquoi je__pense qu'il devrait__venir me voir__en France.__Les enfants ont__leurs vacances__et il peut être__des vacances en famille__pour eux.__Le seul problème est__que mon appartement__est trop petit pour__nous cinq__.__J'espérais__que nous pourrions__, ou plutôt__Hugo et__les enfants pouvaient__,__rester ton au château__pour l'été? Avez-vous__des soins?__Ce serait une__merveilleuse occasion pour__les enfants__et Hugo pour sortir du château__et morne__Angleterre.__Let me know!_

_Beaucoup d'amour,_

_Rose._

Leaving her bedroom, Rose quickly walked to her den, and placed the letter in the mailbox on her balcony. Hopefully her owl Babble would see in the morning. Feeling slightly hopeful, she returned to her room and slid into her bed, sighing softly and hoping sleep would come quickly.

A/N:

As well, I'll try to keep the French to a minimum, as most of it will only be online translations and the very little I remember from high school French. But the translation for this chapter is:

_Hello Aunt Fleur!_

_How are you? I love Paris in the summer it's beautiful but very hot. I have been tanning all week. The weather is much as I would love to talk, I have been very busy lately. I have a favour to ask. As you know Hugo and Amelia are no longer together. I don't want Hugo to mope around, so I think he should come and see me in children have their holidays and it can be a family vacation for them. The only problem is that my apartment is too small for us five. I was hoping we could, or rather, Hugo and the children could remain in your house in France for the summer? Do you mind? It would be a wonderful opportunity for children and Hugo out of the castle and dreary England. Let me know, please!_

_Much love,_

_Rose._

Let me know what you think by sending in a review! :D


End file.
